warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Loki (Warframe)/@comment-186.229.80.210-20140226050017/@comment-24406583-20140319233128
"dark we all know you troll this wiki." Lol? The Fuck is this? I only trolled once, and that was with the elegant, sexy vashramire on frosts page, because damn, that ass tho. "you're not reading the posts very well." Please explain to me how I'm not reading posts very well, and how I'm posting wrong information, so I may better assist "Us" so we may come on the right page. "you're typing off topic stuff." No, i'm pretty on topic, I'm talking about loki on the loki page, and as far as comprehension comes, he's the one who started the dick fight, not me, so before you spladder all of this on my computer screen, look on his posts first to see as to why I lashed back at the way I did, but it's obvious to me that you're misreading what I say as well, as I will also show you prime evidence how you are. "you're calling people kid because you don't like their punctuation. it makes you sound like a kid actually to say that." Didn't he not just post this first? --v "''Sorry ur still wrong probably because youre reading comprehension is off."'' So, let me get this straight. All because I replied back to him in the same mannor as he, and proved to himself of how he posts incorrect spelling and misunderstands what I say, somehow, some way, I'm in the wrong? You're biased opinions are. . . Extremely biased. "stop trying to muddle things up. radial disarm is loki's signature ability. its the only ability real lokis use regularly. we get that you're conceding that its strong, but dont pretend that decoy, switch, and invis can help nearly as much against level 50+ mobs. the rest of lokis abilities are too situational and not in the category that disarm is." Switch Teleport, and Invis is still useful in later levels. By what means are you trying to say that INVISIBILITY and TELEPORTING, two very great utilities, are useless in later levels? Please explain your logic with a cogent hypothetical so that I may understand where you're coming from. As for decoy, I've already said: " His Decoy is usefull to an extent,' " Meaning, it will only be useful in low and mid levels. Never did I say that decoy was great in higher levels. Stop misunderstanding the things I say. ''"that you say "you could just cloak yourself and get the job done" shows you don't really understand disarm nor do you play loki enough to understand him. "so I'm pretty sure I'm far from wrong," well you're wrong." It seems to me you didn't understand what I meant. Okay, let me give you a hypothetical so things can be more "Clear" for your biased mind. Say, you're facing a pack (lets say 30) of level 50+ grineer, You use Radial Disarm, and they instantly stop shooting you, but they will still target you nonetheless. Though, they still target you, you're still pretty much in the clear, since they only have like, weak, useless batons, and they're slow anyways, so they can't possibly get to you with said batons, uness you just want to YOLO the whole thing with a Gallitine and get the job done like that. Sure, no problem, am I right? Now, almost the same can be done with invisibility. Even though you don't have a buff like ash's does, and it doesn't completely disarm your enemies, You still turn invisible, as no enemies can see you, NORE target you, and loki's invisibility lasts WAAAY longer than Ashe's, giving you an instant step up from ash's invisibility, you're now free to slaughter any grineer with said galatine or whatever weapon you want to use, and they can't target you and try to attack, because they simply can't see you. You can get both results from both of these abilities, so as said, Loki is in no way a 4th spammer. "so when you mention trolling people with switch you're talking about frivolous things, not whether abilities are useful. that's like saying bounce is really really useful to troll people into bouncing off platforms. that might be a fun joke, but doesn't make that a useful ability." My response: "''I never said trolling with switch teleport was the only use for it, I was just stating it as a bonus for when meathead rhino's feel like doing their own thing and bumrushing everything, without giving thought about warframe being an actual TEAM GAME, and everyone will agree with me on this. I'm sure you've had your moments with said rhino, am I not correct? Again, stop misconstruing everything I say, because you're starting to sound very, very stupid." ''' ''"people will still feed you troll-cookies, but the more you talk the less you show you know about things. stick to nekros if you actually know anything about your favorite frame." Then why are you feeding me? GG Seriously though, make no mistake, I don't care about the other people on this wikia or if they care for whatever I say, no, I'm not posting for any of that, I'm posting to the people my posts are supposed to go to, not anyone else. People may choose to reply to me, but I'm not really that "Kind of guy". That being said, if you want, take this argument to my wall, so no one can see it, and I'd be more than happy to carry it on there.